


My Hero

by nonamouse



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There goes my hero, watch him as he goes.<br/>There goes my hero, he's ordinary.<br/>     -Foo Fighters</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in the day under another name. My Hero belongs to the Foo Fighters. This did not happen.

Since he met Dominic, strange things are always happening to Elijah Wood. Like he knows bad stuff before the bad stuff happens. He told Dominic once. Told him that they should rent a car to visit Billy, rather than taking the train.

And the train jumped its tracks, killing fifteen people.

Elijah can't think of a time he's been injured or had so much as a cold. But Dominic is covered in scars and bruises and nicks. All maybe because he's always climbing, running, jumping and maybe because he's just naturally more prone to such things.

And it seems strange that two such fearless boys should be shaken to petrified by something as unassuming as the crash of thunder; flash of lightening. As it rains one night and they clutch each other in the dark, shivering in anticipation of the storm's wrath, Dominic whispers sweetly in Elijah's ear.

"You're the one I've been looking for, you know. Always the one. Right in front of me and I didn't even know it."

"What the hell are you taking about?"

"Don't you see? All of those weird things that happened when we were together, those people you saved and never a scratch on you. You're a hero, Elijah."

Elijah's face softens and he starts deny it. He's no hero.

"I did those things." Dominic says instead. "Caused them. Because that's my lot, you see. I rip the world apart and you sew it back together."

Elijah starts to laugh and chokes when he realizes that Dominic is not. "Very funny." He murmurs, his own voice sounding thin and horrible to his own ears.

"I wish it were. There are millions of people just like us." Dominic's eyes are flat in a way Elijah has never seen before. "I'm not really evil, Doodle. It's just my lot." He laughs a little. "It seems only right that you should turn out to be my hero. I love you; all great rivalries are great romances too."

"I don't believe you." Elijah says.

"I can prove it." Dominic speaks in a tone that says he can.

"I think I should go."

Dominic smiles. "Yes, you probably should." He says. "But I'll see you again soon."

Elijah closes the door quietly behind him, and hopes to God that Dominic is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Production Notes and Additional Disclaimer: This fic is based somewhat on the movie Unbreakable (which is not mine and belongs to M. Night Shamalan), which is absolutely brilliant and everyone should check it out.


End file.
